


7L ~Knowledge of Pleasure~

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Series: Not Technically Sins [1]
Category: Queen's Blade, Seven Mortal Sins
Genre: Backstory, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Before she was a fallen angel, Lucifer was a high-class angel who fell in love with a plucky young upstart named Nanael. A trip to Mount Purgatory goes awry when they visit a nearby resort, and discover the people in it have much to learn.





	7L ~Knowledge of Pleasure~

The classroom where the Heavenly Host learned to play their trumpets was a pristine place. It had been where Lucifer had met her. While she was an Archangel, one who held a lofty spot in the clouds, she had been assigned to help a failing student. Their teacher had said that Nanael was failing because she wasn’t properly applying herself. She had talent, but was never utilizing it, preferring to slack off and waste her time in the hot springs and fields that populated the heavens. Nanael knew she had an eternal lifespan, so spending a few millennia goofing off shouldn’t be a problem. There were plenty of other angels to handle humanity on the ground below.

“Nanael, is it?” asked Lucifer, readying her trumpet. “Where did you come from?”

“Who cares where I came from?” said Nanael. “Until we’re assigned to watch somewhere, it’s all sky.”

Lucifer noticed Nanael’s wings. One was smaller than the other. It was rare among angels, and not life-threatening. For some angels, the asymmetry had made their figures more well known among humans. However, it made flying difficult, and an angel who couldn’t fly was often left to a desk job in the heavens where they would never interfere with mankind, for better or worse.

“You’ve got moxie. I like that in a young one,” said Lucifer.

Trumpet practice ended as it always did. Nanael played dynamically, but she kept trying to turn her performances into freeform jazz. It would be centuries before humans would invent jazz, but that didn’t stop some of the cheekier angels from trying to play it. When practice was over and the instruments were put away, Lucifer turned around. Nanael hadn’t left yet.

She looked at the lockers, finding which one was Lucifer’s. Locker 644. Nanael opened it up and took Lucifer’s mouthpiece out of its case. Lucifer’s drool had not yet dried from practice, leaving it with a slimy coating that Nanael found irresistible.

“It’s an indirect kiss,” said Nanael, blushing bright red and holding the mouthpiece to her nose. She took a deep breath. “It even smells like her. Lady Lucifer, where do your lips want to go?”

Nanael placed the mouthpiece over her breasts. Underneath her clothes, Lucifer saw Nanael’s nipples stiffening, her pink point tensing up and stretching the fabric. Nanael, unable to restrain her passions, removed her blue and white polka dot panties. She had only just begun to become aroused, and the stains of her grool were visible on the inside.

Nanael faced towards the clouds. The winds of the world above blew through her legs, fanning her pussy and asshole with a warm breeze. Drops of her love juices blew on the wind, riding like raindrops and mixing with the rest of the clouds. Nanael looked through the mouthpiece once again, and sat down between the lockers.

Her butt was raised to the air. Nanael spread apart her cheeks, revealing her pink asshole in the valley of her plump ass. She moved the narrow end of the mouthpiece towards her anus, dipping close before pulling away once again.

“Lady Lucifer, to make a trumpet of my ass, so scandalous,” said Nanael. “What do you think you are, some sort of demon? If you want to hear the recital of my rectum, I’ll be as demonic as you please. Or perhaps..”

“Don’t you dare stick my vaunted instrument in your unwashed ass-crack,” said Lucifer from around the corner. “I’ll report you to the Archangel for this.”

Nanael teased her clitoris. The little nub had already become erect, poking out of its head. Her pussy, dripping with lust, waited for Lucifer’s mouthpiece. Nanael placed the wide end, slimy with Lucifer’s saliva, against her labia. The mouthpiece was warm from being held in her hands, making the metal feel comfortable to Nanael’s most sensitive parts.

“Now she’s kissing my pussy!” said Nanael. “Lucifer, you’re so skilled with your tongue. Keep teasing my clit! Indirect cunnilingus!”

Nanael fondled her breasts while moving the mouthpiece up and down her pussy, gently teasing herself towards climax. Lucifer, watching from around the corner, couldn’t endure. She was starting to get turned on. The kind of lustful feelings she reserved for Michael were starting to become mutual with this greenhorn angel. She couldn’t sacrifice her dignity for that.

A weird squeaking noise came from the space between the lockers. Nanael, squeezing her legs together, had pussy farted into the mouthpiece. Nanael broke down laughing, wedging the mouthpiece further into her lips in an attempt to replicate it. Lucifer appeared from behind the corner. Nanael tried to hide the mouthpiece, and queefed into it once again. The sound was louder than before.

Lucifer was laughing.

“I’ve done that myself, but to do it with another’s. You’re not trying to sabotage me?” said Lucifer, sneering down at Nanael.

“Of course not, Lady Lucifer,” said Nanael. “I have the greatest respect for you. I thought if I asked you to really place your lips upon me, you would never do it... so I had to find pleasure from your body in a roundabout manner.”

“That’s rude to your superior angel,” said Lucifer. “Nanael, we all need to blow off steam. Keeping watch over those primitive humans is no easy task. If you really wish to experience the touch of my fingers, the taste of my lips, I’d be more than happy to oblige. Just don’t act so clingy.”

“Lady Lucifer, you are truly worthy of being among the highest!” said Nanael. “Let’s fuck.”

After finding a corner of the heavens for themselves, the two gave into each others’ bodies near instantly. Already overcome with arousal, they began passionately kissing, touching each other all over and whirling around the sky in a fit of carnal ecstasy. Lucifer’s pliable breasts and thick hips were heavenly to Nanael, who kept kneading them long after she had exhausted her body in the throes of orgasm.

The next day, trumpet practice went better. Nanael was more in tune. She kept her eye on Lucifer the whole time. Her mind was free of stress and able to focus on the instrument before her. After the lesson was over, they made out in the hallway before promising to meet up once again.

“Lucifer, I don’t want to keep doing it in Heaven any more. What if Michael catches us?” asked Nanael. “We’d be kicked down to the bottom rung.”

“Michael is a lusty one herself, I’ll have you know,” Lucifer said. “Though I do agree we could do with a bit more privacy. There’s this tropical island off the coast of Mount Purgatory. If you’d like to go with me, I’d be pleased.”

“We have to go now!” said Nanael. “Let’s get away from this stuffy weather factory and go somewhere closer to Earth. None of those monkeys are at Purgatory yet.”

Lucifer placed her finger to Nanael’s lips. “Nanael, they are the humans we are entrusted to watch over. Do not call them ‘monkeys,’ it’s rude.”

“Yes, Lady Lucifer,” said Nanael.

Mount Purgatory was God’s greatest construction project. Though the landmass itself was easy to create - rising a large chunk of rock from the bottom of the ocean could be done in an afternoon - making it usable required lots of angels doing day labor to get it in working condition. Lucifer had been at the talks with Michael and the other Virtues when they were planning how to make use of it.

When she was on the way there with Nanael, it was found that the lower class of angels, specifically those who would be paving the roads and setting up the various stations to host a theoretically infinite amount of people, had other ideas about it. Nanael herself hadn’t been working on it, but she had friends among the workers. She name dropped one angel called Shichiel, who had been giving her most of the information.

“It’s a pointless exercise, building something for the sake of building it,” said Nanael. “We’ve already got the Elysian Fields. I’ve enjoyed some nectar there a couple’a times, and it’s a great place. Philosophers and the like talking about life, explaining their own religions, even science. I kinda want to move them into their own afterlives, but His Highness is a real stickler for rules. What a prick. Do we really need a bouncer and an entrance exam for Heaven?”

Nanael was at least on board with it as a vacation spot. She and Lucifer descended to Earth, and set up a small campsite on the beach. Lucifer had brought a fancier selection of food and drink, while Nanael had brought some of the ambrosia and the like she talked about. Once they had filled their stomachs, Nanael stripped off her clothes and sprawled out on the beach as much as she could, being careful not to hurt her wings.

“This feels so damn liberating,” said Nanael. “You too, Lucy.”

“If we run into any humans, we must appear as they are,” said Lucifer. “I shall disrobe.”

There were rumors that Lucifer had been mistaken for Aphrodite in the past, and Nanael could understand why. The proportions of her figure were fantastic, and her nipples were a lighter shade of pink than even Nanael’s. She walked with dignity and grace, sitting down and sipping her drink casually, treating her nudity as a simple matter of course. As the rays of unfiltered sunlight hit her loins, Lucifer was overcome with a sense of bliss.

“Why, when we are so much further from home, does this sunlight feel stronger?” asked Lucifer.

“Because we have the distance to appreciate it,” said Nanael. “It’s like sitting by the fire or being in the middle of an inferno. One is clearly much better.”

“Is there a point where things become too far?” asked Lucifer.

Nanael smirked. “Are you coming onto me?”

“That was the primary purpose of our retreat, dear Nanael,” said Lucifer with a wink.

Lucifer ran her fingers down Nanael’s breast. She teased Nanael’s nipple with her fingers, watching it slowly become erect. Nanael’s other nipple reacted in sync, tensing up until the tips of her bosom were nearly twitching between Lucifer’s fingers. Lucifer licked across the expanse of Nanael’s breasts, teasing her areola before placing her lips around the nipple, and starting to suck.

“Lucifer... That feels good,” said Nanael. “My clit’s becoming hard. My breasts are going numb. This is incredible. The way you use your tongue.”

Lucifer released her mouth, leaving a trail of saliva dripping between her lips and Nanael’s nipple. Nanael’s tip shone in the afternoon sunlight, covered in a sticky layer of Lucifer’s drool.

Nanael turned around and began kissing Lucifer. The angels grabbed each others’ soft asses, kneading each other’s butt cheeks in the throes of passion. They were pulled apart and squished together, flesh moved about and around in time with the motion of their fingers. Nanael’s fingers inched towards Lucifer’s butthole. The allure of sticking her fingers in Lucifer’s hot, tight rear was too much for Nanael to bear. Even the thought of it made her dripping with anticipation, and a line of love juice drizzled down her legs.

Their nipples pushed together. Lucifer’s tips nudged against Nanael’s, moving about from her saliva. Lucifer teased the edges of Nanael’s slit with her fingers, feeling around the wet edges before slowly nudging two of her fingers into Nanael’s waiting folds. At the same time, Nanael traced her fingers around the rings of Lucifer’s anus, sliding her middle finger into Lucifer’s ass just as Lucifer went inside her pussy.

“My ass?” asked Lucifer in surprise.

“It’s squeezing around my finger,” said Nanael. “I want to get all up in the... ooh, my pussy clenched. Whoever makes the other squirt first has to lick it all up.”

“Tasting my own juices off your body would be delectable,” said Lucifer.

After several more minutes of fingering, Nanael arched her back and sprayed a transparent shower of bubbly squirt onto Lucifer’s body. From her navel to her feet, Lucifer was coated in the sticky, potent-smelling release of Nanael’s loins. With one finger and a come-hither look, Lucifer beckoned Nanael to lick her own ejaculate from Lucifer’s body. Nanael happily did so, making extra sure to wiggle her tongue around Lucifer’s navel before going into an extended cunnilingus that covered Nanael from face to breast in Lucifer’s own squirt.

Their bodies sticky and shimmering, the two angels splashed each other in the ocean to wash the smell of sex off their bodies. They waited, basking in the sun once again, to clear the water from their wings so they could fly around the Earth once more. Nanael and Lucifer remained naked, leaving their clothes on the island. Without flight, it would be difficult for the humans to reach it. Once again, they turned to the subject of Mount Purgatory.

“Shichiel says they’re bickering over what to build at the top,” said Nanael. “Pearly gates are a proposed idea, but the schmuck who gets stuck as the gatekeeper would have to be paid pretty well. Some are kicking around the idea of another Elysian Gardens, but the Chief Angel wants to open another branch of Eden there.”

“Eden. How are the humans coming along there?” asked Lucifer.

“There’s just two monk- specimens. They’ve been raised in captivity their whole life and think they’re the only humans around. What rubes,” said Nanael. “Say, want to go observe them? We could write the whole thing off as a business trip.”

“You’re very sneaky, Nanael,” said Lucifer. “I like that.”

The giant tree in the middle of Eden, Yggdrassil, had been there before the Archangels made it one of their projects. It took much negotiating to be allowed to use it, as long as it was on the condition that the humans never discovered that the tree led to other worlds. The head angel researcher said that it would muddle their data. The garden had a strict no clothes policy, so Nanael and Lucifer were already prepared to visit when they landed.

This also ensured that no weapons were allowed inside. Nanael had left her Celestial Saber back at home. She would have brought it if it was a routine patrol of Earth, but this was neither routine nor a patrol.

An angel researcher at the entrance of the garden greeted them.

“Welcome to the Garden of Eden. Are you here on official business?” she asked.

“Tourists,” said Nanael.

“I’d like your names, please,” said the angel.

“Angel of Light, Nanael!” said Nanael, pointing towards the heavens in a melodramatic fashion.

“Lucifer,” said she.

“Lady Lucifer, it’s an honor to have you visit,” said the angel. “This is a forested area, so be on the lookout for the animals. Many of them are tame, but some of them are simply unlikely to be domesticated by humans. Keep your wings at a safe distance at all times, and if you get thirsty...”

She reached into a cooled pool of water at her feet and produced two bottles of holy milk. It was a medicine, energy drink and refreshment in one. Something with multiple applications that flowed like water in the heavens.

“It’s watered-down nectar, but it’s good enough for this shabby place,” said Nanael.

“Nanael, not in front of the staff,” said Lucifer. “Forgive her imperfections. She’s a hotheaded angel trainee.”

“Keep an eye on her. If you see the humans, don’t interfere with them too much,” said the clerk. “We’ve heard rumors lately that Hell is looking to meddle with the experiment. His Highness hasn’t agreed to a formal contest with their legions in months.”

“I can beat up any demon!” said Nanael. “Nanael Punch!”

“You always were better at fighting than music,” said Lucifer.

The garden was closer to a jungle than anything. Trees reached towards the heavens, and the landscape was dotted with various flora alongside running rivers and lakes. A grove provided shade, and paths had been hacked away to show the way to Yggdrassil. Nanael realized partway into their journey why holy milk had been provided up front. Several of the plants were poisonous, and when they scratched against bare skin, irritated Nanael.

Lucifer dabbed some of her holy milk on her fingers, and applied it to Nanael’s wounds. She rubbed her finger around Nanael’s navel, tickling her lover. Though they were in the middle of a dirt trail, a nearby mud bath made them want to indulge in each other’s pleasure once again.

“I wanted to see the humans,” said Nanael. “You’d think they’d present themselves for their guardian deities.”

“Humans have evolved to the point where they’re conscious of their own free will. If they wish to see us, they will,” said Lucifer.

As they wandered through the woods, they happened upon a young woman. She was pale white, and had long brown hair that extended down to her shoulders. Like all others in this garden, she was nude. Nanael looked up and down at her body, and extended her hand for a warm greeting. The woman’s hand felt oddly cold to her touch.

“Nanael, pleased to meet ya,” she said, “Are you one of the humans?”

“We’re fascinating creatures, aren’t we,” said the woman, who had a hairstyle that made her look like an owl. “I’m Lilith. I’ve been living among the humans for months as part of my own research.”

“An anthropologist,” said Lucifer. “My sincerest apologies for mistaking you for a specimen.”

“The pleasure is all mine. To meet two divine messengers such as yourself is a great honor,” said Lilith.

“Where are the humans?” asked Nanael.

“Man A is gathering clay at the river, and Woman E is sculpting back at their home,” said Lilith. “Don’t condescend. They’re naive, but not stupid.”

“Sounds better than Nanael,” said Lucifer.

“Better than - hey!” Nanael snapped back. “Lucy, let’s split up and meet back here for lunch.”

“Do you need alone time?” asked Lucifer.

“Kinda,” said Nanael. “This place is so huge that we’ll never cover it all if we stick together. You know it closes at night!”

“Very well,” said Lucifer. “We shall meet at the check-in. It was a pleasure meeting you, Lilith.”

As they parted, Lilith looked at Nanael’s butt, and then turned her eyes towards Lucifer. A devious smirk crossed her face. “The pleasure’s all mine, Lucifer.”

Nanael made her way to the river. She had planned to relieve herself in the water, downstream from Man A, but was taken aback when she came across him. He had spent his entire life in the sun, using primitive tools to do manual labor. A farmer, through and through. He wasn’t overly muscled, but he was toned in a way that the angels, who trained the muscles in their wings above all else, lacked.

Nanael inched closer to him, and soon realized she was at eye level with his crotch. It wasn’t the first one she had seen, but compared to the ones in Heaven, it was thicker, veinier and had a unique tint to the head that she had never seen before. To say nothing of the body hair and the smell of sweat coming off his body. Nanael took a small sniff, and was overcome with lust.

“Hallelujah, this Man A is magnificent,” said Nanael to herself.

Man A had been naked his whole life. He didn’t know anything else. The sight of Woman E’s body was an everyday occurrence, so Nanael not wearing anything didn’t get his attention. It was her wings.

“Are you a kind of bird?” asked Man A.

“I’m not a bird, I’m an ang-” Nanael caught herself, wondering if she should reveal such important information. “I’m a birdwatcher.” She flapped her wings, facing Man A at an angle, to make her bigger wing look more impressive. “Look, they work.”

“That’s incredible,” said Man A.

“This is my first time in Eden, and I was wondering. Are all men on Earth like that?” Nanael asked, focusing her eyes on his nipples and looking downward, until she reached the limp penis swinging between his legs.

“All men... on... Earth? There are no other men,” said Man A.

“Shouldn’t have said that, keep your cool, Nanael,” said Nanael, trying to backtrack from her mistake. “Even if you’re the only man on Earth, you’re my type.”

“What are you asking?” asked Man A, walking closer to Nanael. “Do you want to learn about the animals?”

“The only animals I’m interested in are the humans,” said Nanael, “That thing ever get hard? So hard you feel the urge to,” she pantomimed it in front of Man A, “take it in your hand and stroke it. Maybe tease your nipples or your balls with your other hand. Feeling the slippery insides of your foreskin lube up the shaft, pulling your thick, throbbing red head out and then you spray your white stuff everywhere and it feels so damn good. Like that.”

“I’ve done that sometimes,” said Man A.

“It’d feel even better if you did it with someone else,” said Nanael.

“Like her?” asked Man A, stacking the clay into his bucket.

“Like me,” said Nanael. “I don’t know if you humans have estrus or what, but I am feeling turned on right now. A dick like yours should help both of us cool off in this jungle heat.”

“That sounds fun!” said Man A.

Nanael asked him to lie down on the softest patch of grass. She positioned herself between his legs, and looked between them. She rubbed her hands across his balls, lightly squeezing them and watching for his reaction. “This would feel much better if I had my gloves,” said Nanael. “The finest heavenly cotton massaging your ballsack. Once you leave this place, I am so going to do that for you.”

Man A had done it before, but had retained neither the knowledge of it nor the curiosity about what it was, and what more could be done with it. It had been almost entirely on instinct. Nanael gently stroking him was starting to bring back memories, but he couldn’t recall from where.

“Look at how thick this thing is,” said Nanael, pushing in on his erection with her finger, watching it sway back and forth across her eye line like a pendulum. “Enjoy.”

She kissed the tip. His glans trembled, and a transparent line of precum ran down his shaft, shining in the sunlight of the garden. Nanael licked up the precum, creating a line of her drool running from his balls to his tip. She wrapped her mouth around his cockhead, and began sucking, poking at his length with her tongue.

It was hot and sweaty, and smelled incredibly potent. Yet it was mostly clean, and had a raw, earthy taste. This was Nanael’s first fellatio, so she wasn’t entirely sure how to do it. Guided by the smell and the heat of her loins, she tried to follow her way around the seams of his penis, searching for the most sensitive spot. Having something like this in her mouth was unusual, but the smell of it shooting into her nose made the taste all the better.

“You’re really into this,” said Man A.

“I want to feel good, too” said Nanael, her mouth muffled by his girth. “You better play with my clit when you finish.”

Nanael played with his balls as she continued to suck. His pubic hair tickled her palms, and added a much softer texture to the veiny, rough shape of his balls. Nanael’s fingers wandered, and she found her way towards his anus. Nanael realized some of the clay he had been collecting wasn’t for sculpting. He was surprisingly clean for a primitive human. She remembered that her finger had been in Lady Lucifer’s ass only a few hours ago.

“I wonder if a male would like it,” thought Nanael. She popped her mouth off his cock, and looked into his eyes. “Hey, you ever stick something up your rear? Like a finger?”

“You can do that?” asked Man A.

“This’ll feel a bit weird, but it’ll make you shoot,” said Nanael. She stuck her middle finger into his anus, wiggling around inside until she hit upon something that definitely wasn’t in Lady Lucifer’s impeccable bowels. “Your dick’s twitching every time I touch this. Incredible!”

Nanael lowered her lips onto the entire length of his shaft, stopping just before she reached the balls. She kept fiddling around with his butthole. Her saliva and his precum blended together until they could barely be distinguished. With a final push, Man A had reached the limit of his endurance, and came in Nanael’s mouth. Her tongue was coated with sticky white semen. She waited for a few moments, letting its taste go up into her nose, before swallowing nearly all of it.

The slimy way it traveled down her throat, giving a comfortably warm feeling in her stomach, was intoxicating. Nanael felt as though she’d chugged a shot glass full of warm holy milk.

She pulled her finger out of Man A’s butt, and looked at the drops of cum still falling from his length. Man A was exhausted, and had a look on his face, greater than any prayer Nanael had seen from above.

“Let me clean that up,” said Nanael.

Lucifer found Woman E in a cave in the middle of the jungle. Trees had been felled and turned into chairs and other practical things for her and Man A to use. Lucifer approached the cave and greeted her with a friendly smile.

“Are you one of the watchers?” asked Woman E.

“They know me,” said Lucifer. “So you guys are living really close to Yggdrassil. Good idea. Almost every animal and plant in this place is linked to it.”

“The watcher says that we can’t eat the fruit that grows on it,” said Woman E. “It makes no sense. There are plants in here that are poisonous, but the watchers didn’t warn us about them. The ones growing from the tree look edible.”

“It might be because the seed came from my place,” said Lucifer. “Yggdrassil isn’t native to Earth.”

“You speak like you’re not from here. That makes no sense. Here is all there is,” said Woman E.

“If you keep thinking like that, you’re never going to do all the things the future holds,” said Lucifer. “Farming, cities, art, leisure. What humans have the potential to do should be able to match, even beat, what Heaven and Hell can create. You can go beyond imagination.”

“That’s a different tone from the watchers,” said Woman E.

“I’ve always had a soft spot for humans,” said Lucifer. “Your lives are so brief, but you keep trying to make them as hard as possible for yourself and others. In that way, I suppose you’re a reflection of us.”

Woman E was working on a sculpture that resembled a female figure. She had based it on herself, so it was a crude approximation. Without a mirrored surface, other than the clear lakes and rivers, Woman E could only guess at what she looked like. Lucifer looked at it, and started poking at the still drying clay.

“Your butt’s a little bigger than that,” said Lucifer.

“I cannot see my own butt,” said Woman E.

“This really oughta be a collaborative project. I keep telling you humans, you’d get so much more done if there were more than three people in this garden,” said Lucifer.

“Three people?” asked Woman E. “It’s only me and him.”

“Wait, you’ve never talked to Lilith?” asked Lucifer. “He’s too pure and honest, there’s no way he wouldn’t have told you by now. Have you two been intimate with each other recently?”

“The watchers told us to ‘be fruitful and multiply,’” said Woman E. “This figure will be a record of the changes in my body.”

Something in Lucifer snapped at that moment. Only hours ago, she had been in a world of her own with Nanael, and to see a woman close to her (relative) age preparing to spend a life in a paradise she couldn’t appreciate broke her. Her cultured voice gave way to something more forceful, with a snarling tone that caused Woman E to back into the straw bed in the back of her home.

“The fuck, E?” asked Lucifer. “There are plants growing in this place that are natural, human-safe contraceptives! I was on the garden planning committee! I know, I put them there! Not only can you screw for pleasure, you have the sentience to do it, with someone you love and trust above all else.”

Woman E, like Man A, knew the basics of conception, but was naive and uninterested in retaining the knowledge of how to do so. Though Lucifer had lost her cover as a tourist or a watcher, her outburst seemed to spark something in Woman E. Once Lucifer calmed down, taking deep, heavy breaths to recover her stamina, Woman E approached her and asked if she could see between Lucifer’s legs.

“Excuse me?” asked Lucifer.

“I cannot see myself in the lake. He treats his penis like a toy, but I’ve never been able to examine myself closely. You are another woman, so may I observe yours?” said Woman E.

“Be not afraid,” said Lucifer. She sat on a wooden table and spread apart her legs, revealing a thick, full bush of blonde pubic hair that matched Woman E’s own. Lucifer still had some grool on the edges of her lips from playing with Nanael on the beach earlier.

Woman E poked at Lucifer’s clitoris, which was already peeking out. She had become aroused from the talk. The more it was pressed and teased between Woman E’s fingers, the more Lucifer’s lips began to dampen, puckering themselves for lovemaking. Woman E put her face close to Lucifer’s loins, and took a deep whiff. She had taken on the scent of the garden since she came here, but her womanly scent could not be contained. It overwhelmed Woman E, and made her aroused, too.

“Look,” said Lucifer, placing two of her fingers on her pussy and spreading it apart, exposing her dripping, throbbing, erotic pink folds within. “This is all of me.”

“It’s beautiful,” said Woman E.

“Yours doesn’t look like mine, it’s beautiful in its own way,” said Lucifer seductively. “Squirt all over your home. Let him know that you’re his equal.”

Lucifer placed two of her fingers inside Woman E, while teasing Woman E’s clit with her thumb. “Follow my lead.” Woman E did likewise, rubbing her finger down Lucifer’s engorged slit, letting its wetness and warmth soak into her fingers. They sat side by side, playing with each other. The hut was empty, except for the echoes of their passions.

Their tongues overlapped as they kissed, and their fingers squished in and out of their pussies. Their breasts pushed together, and the edges of their asses came close. They could feel each other’s warmth radiating from their body. Woman E’s fingering was uncertain and awkward. Not even Nanael was this bad at it. Yet when she found a spot that made Lucifer feel good, she kept going for it.

Lucifer wanted her to know more. She deserved to know more. That thought lingered on Lucifer’s mind until the two of them achieved climax, squirting in two sparkling arcs that crossed each other, staining the floor and the furniture. Their bodies were sweaty, dripping with love juices. Woman E’s legs were shaking. Lucifer felt she had done all she wanted on her trip, and returned to seeking out Nanael.

The curtain of moss and vines at the entrance of the hut was pushed aside, and the owl woman named Lilith appeared before Lucifer and Woman E. She was casually eating one of the fruits from Yggdrassil. She spit the seeds out and tossed the core to the ground when she entered the research subjects’ home.

“What a charming little place,” said Lilith. “Did I interrupt your lovemaking? I was hoping it’d be the humans.”

“Even if you did catch them, it’d be devoid of passion,” said Lucifer.

Lilith eyed the core on the floor. She picked it up, and looked towards Yggdrassil outside. “There is an easy way. Give them intelligence, and guide them.”

“That’d muddy the experimental data,” said Lucifer, ignoring Woman E, who had nearly fainted from pleasure.

“You think this experiment was done for research?” said Lilith. “His Highness doesn’t know anything about humans. Two humans is too small a sample size, and just think of how many He’s excluding. You can’t populate the Earth with just two people. You can’t even populate a village.

“This experiment was always flawed. They’re never going to create the things you want from them in this environment. They need time to do more than hunt and farm. The pursuit of knowledge isn’t a sin, Lucifer.”

Lilith cleared the way. Man A returned to his home, with Nanael flying unevenly behind him. Lucifer noticed that Nanael’s breasts were coated with semen. She hadn’t bothered to wipe it off, preferring to let the salty smell fill her nostrils as she walked. Nanael landed beside Man A, and bent down on one knee. She gestured towards his shaking erection and jiggling ball sack with pride.

“Ta-da!” Nanael said. “Holy cow, Lucifer, human cocks are amazing! I am so sorry for calling them monkeys.”

“Were you knowing her?” asked Woman E.

“I was,” said Man A. “Have you wished to know other men?”

“I have known the male watchers,” said Woman E, referring to Zuriel, “They’re so concerned with appearing big and important, but I can soothe their tempers.”

Nanael looked askance at Woman E. “You like them?”

“Everyone, quiet!” shouted Lilith. “Yggdrassil’s bounty is waiting for us.”

“We’re not supposed to...” said Woman E.

“The watcher says it’s forbidden,” said Man A.

“It will make you aware of what the watchers are doing. You’ve been coerced into an experiment against your will, doing whatever His Highness tells you,” said Lilith. “You can make your own destiny.”

Yggdrassil was in season. Lilith pointed Lucifer towards the ripest fruit, on a branch near the top of the tree.

“Could you fly up and pluck that for me?” she asked.

“I don’t want the branches to get caught in my wings,” said Lucifer, flapping them and creating a soft breeze that brushed against Man A and Women E’s loins. She looked at the floor of the forest. A snake, minding its own business, was present. “Young snake, I need your assistance.”

Lucifer had no direct control over the snake, but she could persuade it to do as she wanted. The snake slithered up the tree, taking the ripest fruit from the top into its mouth. It came back down, being careful not to bruise the fruit, and coiled its back end around a tree branch, extending forward towards the research subjects.

The snake shone with a faint glow as Lucifer spoke through it, pulling off some ventriloquism. It was something she had learned as a party trick. Her voice came through the snake, speaking like a concerned parent. “Try this. It’s good for you,” said Lucifer. “Ignorance is bliss, but knowledge is power.”

Man A and Woman E each took a bite of the fruit, and looked at each other. Their eyes widened. They had gained the knowledge that they were naked, and were extremely curious how the human body was supposed to work. The watchers had never told them, after all. They launched into a deep, passionate kiss, right in the middle of the garden. Nanael looked cross.

“Get your hands off him!” said Nanael.

“Nanael, there are plenty of other humans on Earth,” said Lucifer. “Calm your wings. Thank you for your suggestion, Lilith.”

“No, thank you,” said Lilith. “The experiment was a success. Hell’s going to love what you’ve discovered.”

Lilith grew a pair of horns atop her head, spreading out from her owl-like hair. She had been keeping them under wraps.

“I was human, once, but Hell said that if this experiment was stopped, humans would be able to do so much more,” said Lilith. “You’ve done me proud, Lucifer. If you ever find yourself in Hell one day, I’ll be waiting for you, my favorite angel.”

Nanael was overcome by jealousy and fascination at Man A’s technique. The positions, the thrusting, the sounds, all of it was so much more intense than what he had given her. She wanted to join in, but instead, she was furiously masturbating while watching them move. Lucifer sat off to the side, asking the snake to take the fruit and leave before the angel at the front desk caught wind of what she had done.

The Chief Angel would think of her as a delinquent. She was afraid for Nanael, and for her own safety. Telling the truth or lying, both would result in things only getting worse for her. Zuriel, the security guard of the Garden, told them to leave. Man A and Woman E would be released back into the wild while the garden was repurposed for a different experiment. One that wouldn’t involve humans.

Lucifer and Nanael returned to the island and got dressed once again. Both of them still had the juices of sex dripping off their bodies. Nanael suggested they take another dip in the ocean. This time, there was no play. Only awkward silence as they tried to think of the best excuse for when they got back. The Chief Angel was surely reviewing the security tapes already.

Upon their return, Nanael was immediately moved into the Queen’s Blade division. The humans she loved so much would be forced to fight to decide their ruler in the future. Her desire to see more naked human men didn’t fade, but her opinions towards women only got worse over time. Her feelings for Woman E transferred onto all women. A shame. If she had only experienced pleasure with Woman E, perhaps it might have been different.

Lucifer was harshly reprimanded for allowing a demon to interfere in the experiment, and while she didn’t lose her standing, Michael was asked to keep a close eye on her and her affairs with humans. Lucifer had only wanted what was best for them, and that kind of resentment would eventually lead to her finding other angels, leading first to a strike, then a war.

This is all apocrypha. One thing is certain. Beneath her brash exterior, there is a lonely girl inside Lucifer that yearns to feel Nanael’s touch once again, to fly among the warm clouds and feel her wings batting against her breasts. That day may never come, but that’s not to say it’s impossible. For there is a certain person in Nanael’s heart she loves so much she would even become a fallen angel for.

Better to love in Hell than to be stuck doing busywork in Heaven.


End file.
